Dear Brother
by SheWhoBringsDarkness
Summary: It's hard to NOT cross forbidden boundaries when you can't understand why they are forbidden in the first place. Yoai ItaSasu. STORY HAS BEEN FIXED I uploaded the wrong story before


Dear Brother

Itachi was always better than me in most things... Sports, school, bravery, looks. Itachi was nothing short of beautiful. Pale skin like marble. With defined features as if they were chiseled by an artist. Hair black as night and as soft as the most expensive silks. And his eyes... His eyes were like onyx orbs, smooth as chocolate yet hard as ice that sent shivers up my spine when set on me. Good shivers. He was at least three or four inches taller even though he was only three years older. He was better in every way. No one would deny it, and our father didn't even try. Now, don't get me wrong, this isn't going to be one of those cliche stories about the tragic little brother striving to outdo his elder brother to win his fathers praise... At least it isn't anymore sense I stopped trying after eighth grade.

My mother always tells me the same thing: "Itachi's older than you, Sasuke. Just be patient. Your father loves you."

And my dad did love me. He kissed me goodnight, helped me with my homework even though he often got frustrated with my lack of intelligence. Dad even told me he loved me every once and awhile, though it was always nearly inaudible and came out as a grunt. Dad loved me... Just... Not as much as Itachi.

Anyway, I guess I should get on with the story. I think it all started ten years ago; I was six and Itachi was nine. We had a pool in our backyard. Not a fancy one, but a nice one none the less. Our dad's job paid enough to give us a few extra luxuries. It would have been nice if dad hadn't made everything a competition between us. He was teaching Itachi and I how to swim -or rather teaching me how to swim- Itachi had learned to swim by my age.  
We were at the deep end and dad was timing us to see how long we could keep our heads above water by kicking our feet. Itachi's strong legs worked with grace and ease while mine struggled and stung with exertion. I could see the disappointment and frustration growing in father's eyes. He didn't say it, he didn't have to...

'Why can't you be like your brother, Sasuke?'

The mental strain started to combine with the physical pain and I started to go under.

"Alright, out of the pool boys." Father sighed and got up from where he was crouched.  
Itachi ducked under the waters surface and began to swim to the side of the pool while I flailed and spit up chlorine infested liquid. I wouldn't be able to make it to the side and both me and dad knew it.  
Maybe he was hoping I would just drown like the runt I was.

"Swim with your legs, Sasuke!" He scolded coldly as he placed a towel around Itachi's broadening shoulders. Itachi turned to me worried.  
It was hard to breath now.  
"Dad... P-please!" I sputtered for help. Itachi's shivering body took a step forward before being stopped by our father.  
"Sasuke is fine. He needs to learn how to kick his legs properly." Fugaku stated and started to draw my brother away only for Itachi to shrug him off and dive back into the pool.

When he got to me, he grabbed one of my flailing arms and started dragging me to safety.  
"Itachi I said don't help him! He needs to learn himself!" Dad cursed under his breathe, giving up and walking back into our house. Itachi hauled me onto the sun-heated pavement as I choked and gasped for air. He patted my back and reassured me that I was ok.

"It's ok, Sasuke. I'm here." He whispered in his velvet voice that surrounded me like a warm blanket. I looked up at his angelic face, the sun beamed down against his glistening skin and for a moment I thought he was my savior sent from heaven. And in a sense he was.

"I'm here, Sasuke."

Ten years later...

I slammed open the door to my room. I was nearly seeing red as I cursed and threw things around like a madman. I punched my bed a few times before falling onto it. I didn't dare damage the walls or anything else. Father would be angry...

Father...

Right now that bastard was the center of my anger. I had come home from school to see him looking at me with that damn look. That fucking look of disappointment! I refused to try out for the football team like he asked.  
"You need to do something, son! All you do is sit up in your room and mope like a little girl! And I heard some of the music you've been listening to, such a disgrace!" It wasn't just that one little argument, it was the last few months of escalating criticizing and hateful remarks that got my stomach twisted in absolute fury.

So there I was, sitting on my bed looking at my hands that ached to tear into something. Anything to release this anger.

That's when there was a knock at the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin and was ready to strangle the life at whoever had walked into my room when I heard...

"Sasuke..."

That voice soothed my demon to rest like a common dog given a belly rub. I became lucid when his calm face lit up my world. Itachi...  
He wore a dark t shirt that clung to his lean body down to his narrow hips that were adored with denim jeans. He walked barefoot over to where I was perched, running his fingers through my spiky hair. I was barely able to suppress a shutter.  
"What happened, Sasuke?" His calm voice saying my name always made my knees feel weak. I just shook my head.  
"Nothing." I murmured quietly. Itachi sighed and sat down on my bed next to me. We stayed in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"Y'know dad only wants the best for you right?" He said softly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"He doesn't know what's best for me! He only wants me to succeed at what he wants me to be! It's always been like this and you damn well know it!" I exclaimed angrily.  
"He doesn't even acknowledge anything I'm good at, like playing guitar or drawing! He calls them useless and that I should quit." I continue shakily, to the brink of braking down.  
"That's not true. You are good at many things... None of which are useless."  
"Tell that to dad!" I shouted, eyes burning. Itachi sighed again, but not out of annoyance, never out of annoyance.  
"Come here, little brother." He whispered with a small smile. He had a beautiful smile. He took my face in his hands, pulling me into an embrace. My head buried into his shoulder as a few silent tears slid down my face. My senses were overwhelmed with his scent. I needed more. Closer. Closer.  
"I just wish I could be like you..." I mumbled into his chest. Itachi brought his face back to study mine. He smirked as he wiped stray tears away.  
"You are like me, silly Sasuke." He chuckled softly. Like gentle waves onto a shore. I needed more of him. Closer. Closer. I nuzzled back into his shoulder as we laughed. It was then that I noticed the proximity of his face from mine. His lips where just a breathe away... So close. Closer. Closer.

I acted without thinking. Just and chaste brush of lips. Soft, warm lips. Itachi's lips.

Itachi was off the bed in an instant. His demeanor was altar end entirely. Shock and confusion contorted his features.

"What the hell was that, Sasuke!" He nearly gasped as I took control of my body once more, shifting constantly on the bed. My voice was shaky and almost slurred with utter terror of what I had just done. I tried to shake it off.

"I-it was n-nothing."  
"No that was not 'nothing!' What the hell was that, Sasuke? Answer me now!" Itachi demanded, shock giving way to anger.  
"H-huh?... I-it was nothing I was just kidding. Y'know you were so serious a-and... It was just a joke, Itachi." I stammered. We stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Itachi muttered.

"Just... Just let's go get ready. Mom and dad are meeting us at the movies in an hour." He said. And then he was out the door leaving me alone to gather my thoughts.

I don't even remember what the movie we went to see was called. It was picked out by my mother so it was uninteresting to me and I was too busy thinking about how I had kissed my own damn brother an hour before. Worst of all...

I wanted more.

Sick right? I mean... Come on. It's my brother, family. Not only was it incest, but homosexual incest! I was breaking two very deadly boundaries. And also-...

I felt something on my leg. Brushing my knee... I looked down to find Itachi's knee against mine. He had done it unconsciously as he gazed uninterested at the screen of the theatre. I couldn't stop myself. I gently brushed my leg against his. I know he noticed by the way he looked at me. His eyes unreadable. He turned to look at our parents in the row in front of us. At first I thought he was going to push my leg away but he just let it sit there. Encouraged and out of my mind, I let my fingers crawl up next to his on the arm rest, letting my hand touch his. Yet again I thought he would push me away, but hesitantly, one at a time his long fingers locked with mine. Our palms met, gathering each others warmth. Itachi's hands were almost feminine but strong and slightly callused. I looked up to find him looking at me. A look I had never seen before on his face. His eyes said a thousand words as a magnetic pull started to bring our faced closer, closer, closer. I could feel his warm breathe fan over my face. Our noses nearly brushing. Our lips were so close when-

HAHAHAHA!

The theatre exploded with laughter and our hearts nearly exploded out of our chests as we broke apart in record time. We simultaneously looked around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully no one noticed us. I looked back to Itachi and smiled when I saw how pale he had gotten and mouthed:

'Close call...'

It was just a day later when we made contact again. As if neither of us could stay away after gaining a taste of forbidden fruit. We were on the roof outside our window, we were laying next to each other like we always did when we came out here. Itachi's hand had migrated into my soft hair, playing with it like he used to when we were younger. But there was something different about the way his hand moved that made me scoot closer until my head was on his chest. Itachi stiffened at first before he continued to burry his hand in my black locks.

"Sasuke?..."

"...Yeah?"

"What's happening?..."

"...I don't know..."

Our voices were quiet, whispered as if we were afraid even the night wind would carry our secrets away to the world.

"What's wrong with us?" Itachi asked, mostly to himself.  
"I don't... Dislike the way this feels so something has to be wrong with us, Sasuke." He whispered as he looked up at the stars.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Are you?" He smirked.

"Not when I'm with you, Itachi..."

We found ourselves in the same bed that night. Dressed in only boxers and Itachi in pajama bottoms. Our bodies tangled in an unbreakable embrace, his arms kept me close to his chest. Cheek to cheek so I could fell his sweet breathe on my face. His knee was between my thighs and it took all of my will power not to move my hips against his. I can't remember a night where we slept more soundly.

I went to Itachi's football practice the next day. Meeting him when it was time to go. His skin glistened with sweat and he was breathing faster than normal. We smiled at each other and started to walk home when-

"Itachi!"

We both turned to see Itachi's girlfriend of three months looking at him with worry. He stopped and motioned for me to keep walking. I did as I was told despite the sinking feeling of jealously filled my gut.

"What is it, Jen?" Itachi asked.

"Were you just gonna walk right past me?" She asked, clearly hurt.

"No! No it's not that. I just didn't see you, I'm sorry." Itachi explained, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls? I was getting worried." Jen said. Her blue eyes were filled with concern.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy." Itachi replied, shifting his feet. Still tired from practice.

"You used to call me every nigh, Itachi. Is something wrong?" Jen persisted.

"I know- look I've gotta go-"

"Wait did I do something to upset you?"

"No! No, it's not you. I'll call you tonight okay?" Itachi said reassuringly before running to catch up with his brother. He hated being so cold to Jen. She was a beautiful, kind girl and didn't deserve to be treated that way.

So... That night he apologized and ended their relationship.

A few days later. Itachi as and I laid on the bed, his head on my chest as we watched TV.  
"Hey, Sasuke?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.  
"What is it?" I asked looking up at him in alarm.  
"How long do you think we can keep this up?" He said, his voice shook a bit.  
"I don't know, Itachi..." I replied, lacing my fingers with his.  
"What if we get torn apart?" He continued, tightening his grip on my hand.  
I sat up, moving robotically as I moved to straddle his stomach. Itachi looked up at me shocked. Not used to me being so bold.  
"I won't... I won't let that happen." I proclaimed, tears gathering in my eyes at the thought of not being able to see my precious brother. Itachi brought our faces together slowly, our breathing became labored at the close proximity. My lips collided with his in a chaste kiss, followed by a deeper, needier one. And soon we found ourselves shirtless and kissing like it was our last chance. Tongues battling for dominance and hands exploring everything in reach. My fingers ran over his nipples and his hands buried in my hair, pulling my head back to attack my neck. I whimpered as he found the sensitive skin behind my ear. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist so that my back arched. Itachi's hot mouth descended to my perk nipples, I gasped in pleasure and arched closer. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and brought his lips back up to mine. Our half-lidded eyes met.

"I love you, Itachi. I love you..." I whispered .

"And I love you, Sasuke."

Pants came off and we were naked to each other's gaze. Rigid erections brushing together. We both moaned, my hips bucking uncontrollably against his.  
"Ah... Itachi, please..." I gasped as he laid me down under him. His body enveloping mine. His hand wrapped around our hard members, stroking them in unison. I couldn't control the noises coming from my mouth.

"Scream for me, Sasuke..."

And I all but shouted as his thumb brushed over the head of my erection. And I was glad our parents were out. I was nearly at my peak when he stopped. I groaned in needed, desperate for release.

"Soon, little brother." Itachi smiled.

He grabbed the lotion from a drawer and I prepared myself for what was to come. I gasped as one finger entered me. Then another. Thrusting into my body.

"Relax..." Itachi encouraged.

After a third finger I winced in pain until he brushed that place inside me. My mouth opened in a silent scream as he continued to hit it. I had nearly climaxed when he removed his fingers.

"Itachi... Please..." I moaned. My erection was swollen and painful by that point.

"Sasuke, I'm putting it in now. Is that ok?" He asked

"I... Yes." I gasped, feeling him align himself with me.

It was painful at first, I felt myself stretch and his member entering me. Itachi gasped as my breathe hitched and I tightened. After a few thrust my body started to accommodate to his. And it wasn't long until I was moaning for more, and he was happy to oblige. Our bodies tangled and intermingled as our voices grew louder with our appending climaxes. My stomach tightened and released not long before Itachi, crying out each other's names in bliss. I let Itachi collapse on top of me, stroking his hair as we came down from our highs.

"Itachi?"

"...Yes, Sasuke?"

"I love you..."

Itachi smiled and kissed me one last time.

"I love you, Sasuke. More than anything..."

It was past midnight when Mikoto and her husband returned home. Fugaku when straight to their room to get ready for bed, while she went up to check on her son's. She walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room only to find it empty.

They must be playing video games in Itachi's room. Mikoto thought to herself, walking towards the elder boy's room. She opened the door expecting to find the boys on the playstation when said:

"Itachi? It's late, boys you sho-"

She stopped short. Both boys were laying on the bed in an intimate embrace. Naked. Mikoto put her hand over her mouth in shock.  
Itachi lifted his head, groggy with sleep. Then horror rose in his chest.

"Mom?..."

Sasuke and Itachi sat on the stairs. Hands locked together. Ease-dropping on their parents. Fukaku was pacing the kitchen, while mother cried at the table.  
"They... They can never see each other again..." Murmured father. Sasuke looked at his brother fearfully.

They knew what had to be done.

The silence between Mikoto and her husband was shattered by the sound of a car door and the start of an engine starting. She looked at her husband in realization and bolted to the door to see there son's car screeching away.

"Itachi!"

"Where do we go?" Sasuke asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know..."

They drove for hours before stopping at a motel. Using the money they brought to book a room. They lay in bed together, crying and holding each other until falling asleep. They didn't wake until nearly 8: 30 the next night. Itachi went down and bought them some food out of the vending machines and ate in silence.

"We aren't gonna make it are we, Itachi?" Asked Sasuke even though he already knew the answer. They only had $86 and a change of cloths with them and the car was almost out of gas.

Itachi grabbed his brother's hand tightly.

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke." He murmured and leaned in to kiss him when-

"Police! Open up!"

They jolted up in fear.

"What do we do?" Sasuke whispered. But Itachi was already up and leading him to the bathroom.  
"Stay in here!" He hissed.  
"No! Not without you!" Sasuke cried and started to cry in fear.  
"Trust me. I'm not going to leave you, Sasuke." Itachi kissed him and pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door.

Itachi approached the door and hid next to the wall where it would open.  
"On the count of three I'm going to break down this door!" Threatened the officer.

"One !" Itachi clenched his fist.

"Two!" He braced himself to pounce.

"Three!" The door burst open and Itachi attacked. Punching the cop as hard as he could in the side of the head. The man grunted and pointed his gun at Itachi who ducked and grabbed a lamp, slamming it into the officer 's face. The man dropped to the floor like as sack of potatoes.

Itachi's chest was heaving and his heart raced as Sasuke came into the room. Taking in the scene.

"Itachi? Is he..."

"I don't know." He replied, looking down at the bleeding man.

"They will send more people after us, won't they?" Sasuke whispered as he rested his forehead to Itachi's.  
"I don't want to live without you, Itachi." Sasuke sobbed. The older boy gripped his brother.  
"Nor I without you..." He said. Sasuke looked up at Itachi.  
"Itachi?..."

"Yes?"

"Let's end it together."

"...Sasuke."

"I won't let them take me away from you! I'll die!"

"I know, Sasuke. I know."

"Just...I-it's the only way."

"Ok Sasuke. We'll do it." Itachi said kissing his cheek. "Together."

Sasuke picked up the hand cuffs from the cop and they both walked hand in hand out the door before anyone came out to see what the noise was. They hurried down to the pool. Staring at the crystal water reflecting in the moonlight.

"What a beautiful night to die." Laughed Sasuke sadly.  
"It's only beautiful with you in it." Itachi replied and kissed his brother. Sasuke laughed.

"What?"

"It's just I first realized I loved you when we were in our pool learning how to swim. Now we're are going to die in one." Sasuke smiled at the irony. They heard sirens in the distance.

"Ready?"

"Only if your with me, Itachi."

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, Itachi."

And the took each other's hands and jumped. The water was deep and cool. Refreshing their bodies from the summer air. The brothers looked at each other silently. And Itachi leaded Sasuke to the pool latter. He took the hand cuffs and attached on end to his hand and wormed his hand around one of the boards. Sasuke did the same, looking Itachi in the eyes and smiled. They took both their hands in one another's as the air faded from there lungs. And Sasuke couldn't help but think, Itachi looked beautiful underwater with his hair dancing and his flawless skin glowing in the moonlight. Sasuke took Itachi's face in his hands and brought his face to his, for one last kiss. They drew the life from each other yet breathed it in at the same time as they ran out of oxygen. There lungs burned as water entered there noses. But all was ignored as they held each other as they faded into the darkness. And they both thought to themselves.

"Itachi-"

"Sasuke-"

"I love you..."

END


End file.
